


wasuremono

by LottaEstev



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottaEstev/pseuds/LottaEstev
Summary: "Nick knows, just knows, this is not the right time to go after the feeling in his gut and kiss her."





	wasuremono

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small drabble, I came up with after re-watching episode 3 of season 1, "Wedding". I've always had the feeling Nick and Jess would hit it off, right from the start. And to be honest, Caroline sucked, either way. :)

wasuremono  
(n.) forgotten or lost things; an item left somewhere or forgotten at home  
|Japanese|

To be brutally honest, he doesn't really want Caroline back. Right then, right there, sitting in his new living room/kitchen space, all he wants is to share his funny thoughts on this new home with Jess.

With crazy, Dracula teeth owning Jess. Who sings not only while taking a shower but also when she fixes herself a sandwich or when she corrects class tests.

Nick sighs. This doesn't feel right. He's supposed to be pining for Caroline. After all, she's the love of his life, right? He should be crying because she lied to him about having a new boyfriend. Instead he is wondering about those cycling shorts Jess is wearing beneath her stunning, absolutely stunning, dress.

He isn't even worried about Schmidt and Gretchen. Then again, he's never worried about Schmidt. So he shakes that thought and continues to take little sips from his bottle of beer.

He doesn't even realize he's saying her name over and over again. "Jess. Jess. Jess." That is, until Winston draws back the curtain of the photobooth and Jess stumbles inside. He nearly chokes on his drink because he almost forgot exactly how beautiful she looks tonight. 

They joke around for a second before Jess seems to want him to sober up. In that moment she looks so utterly helpless but yet so loveable that he almost leans in to kiss her. Almost. "She's got a boyfriend," is what she says and then Nick knows, just knows, this is not the right time to go after the feeling in his gut and kiss her. So he nods solemnly.

And then Jess is gone from his new home and this is the second, he decides to end things with Caroline. It's over. And he needs to tell Caroline that so he can move on without her and maybe, just maybe, start a life with Jess. 

He smiles to himself as he exits the booth.


End file.
